Full House
by xXAdventureTimedaBossXx
Summary: The four adopted sisters, Marceline, Bonnie, Fionna, and Aidan (FP) have to move to Korea with their big sister and her boyfriend. But with a quick vist of their best friends, Marshall, Bubba, Finn, and Blaze, they get the offer of their lives. What happens when eight 15-year-olds live in the same house? Read and find out! MarcelineXMarshall Lee, FinnXFP, FionnaXFPrince, PBXPG.
1. The Beginning

**Heysss! Got this idea wrhile reading a fanfiction, but it's not the same. Completely different. Ok, here's the info:**

**Marceline Abadeer, Bonnie Abadeer, Fionna Abadeer, Aidan (Flame Princess) Abadeer= SISTERS! THEY ARE ADOPTED! (Carey (Cake) and Mochro= Guardians)**

**Marshall Lee King, Bubba King, Finn King, Blaze (Flame Prince) King= BROTHERS! ADOPTED! (Jake and Rainy (Lady)= Guardians) **

**REMEMBER, THEY ARE ALLLLLL 15! Execpt for Cake, Mochro, Jake, and Lady. There all 22.**

* * *

"But Cake! Can we _please _stay?" Fionna begged. "I'm sorry, girls. But this is a once and a lifetime opportunity. You have two hours to say goodbye to your friends before we leave, ok?" Carey said, as she put a moving box in her truck. "Ugh! I don't wanna leave!" Aidan grumbled, as the four girls went to there friends' house. Yes, they where all sisters. And yes, they are all quartets. Marceline being the oldest, then Bonnie, then Fionna and Aidan. They all loved each other to death, but acted as if they where not sisters. "I cannot belive mom is moving to Korea. We have so many memories here! And friends, and...crushes..." Bonnie said, but mumbled the last part. "Neither can I! But I'm glad I won't see Ash again. That dude is a total butt face!" Marceline said, as she got out her phone.

"Well, just think of it this way guys! Korea can be an awesome adventure!" Fionna smiled, as she walked with Aidan. "Fi, we don't even know how to speak Korean. Only Bonnie does," Aidan said, as she also got out her phone. "I'm gonna text the guys we'll be there soon. Ugh! I just can't believe Cake! The nerve of the woman!" Marceline grumbled, and rapidly started texting her friends. "Marceline! That is no way to talk about our sister. But I do agree with you though..." Bonnie sighed, and put some hair behind her ear.

Bonnie had straight strawberry blonde hair with pink streaks, a pink hoodie with purple skinny jeans, and pink flats. She had on a big pink bow on her head too. Marceline had long, wavy black hair. She pulled it up in a messy ponytail. She had on a flannel black and gray shirt on with a black t-shirt underneath, midnight purple jeans, and black high tops. She also had on a gray snap back with a yellow star in the middle. Fionna has on a white fedora with a blue line, her hair in two low ponytails, a blue vest with white underneath, blue jean shorts and black hightops with blue hipster glasses. And finally Aidan has her orange died hair in a side ponytail. She had on an orange flannel shirt with orange jean shorts, fish net stockings, and boots. She also had on orange hipster glasses.

* * *

The Abadeers' finally got to the Kings' house. Marceline knocked on the door, and rang the doorbell ten times. The door swung open, and out popped the one and only Marshall Lee. "Are you patient enough for a guy to change boxers?" he asked. Marceline blushed. She's had a crush on this guy the moment her eyes saw him. "TMI, Marsh. We need to talk. With the guys," Marceline sighed. Marshall's expression softened. "What's wrong?" "We'd rather tell the group." She pushed him inside, as the girls flowed in. Sad expressions on their faces. Soon, everyone was in the living room. "So what's up, guys?" Finn asked. Bonnie immediately started busting in to tears. "Bonnie?" Bubba asked, as worry filled his eyes.

Fionna patted her sister on the back. "What's wrong with her?" Blaze asked. "Well, our sister-" "Cake?" Marshall interrupted. "Nah duh. But anyways, she said we where moving to...Korea..." Marceline explained, then out her head in her hands. "Say what now?" all the boys asked. "JAAAAAKKE! LAAAAADYY!" Finn called. The two came rushing in. "What? Did someone die!?" Jake asked, as he looked around the room. "No, the girls are moving. To Korea! That's at least...alot of miles from Oao!" Marshall shouted. "Your moving to Korea? Oh, dudes. You got some serious biz in your hands," Jake said, and sat down with the group. "Lady, can you please convince Cake and her boyfriend into letting us stay?" Aidan pleaded. "But where are you gonna stay? You can't stay at the house by yourselves. Your just fifteen!" Bubba said. "They can stay here! They can have the guest room!" Finn exclaimed, then jumped on the couch.

"It'll be mathematical! We can throw slumber parties, play video games, go adventuring, eat pizz-" "Ok, Finn. We get it!" Marceline smiled, and jumped on the couch with him. "We can have bon-fires too!" Aidan smiled, and jumped on the couch besides Finn. "Yeah!" Fionna agreed, then jumped besides Marceline. "We can play some cool jams too!" Marshall Lee added, and jumped besides Fionna. Bubba, Bonnie, and Blaze where just staring at them, smiling. Jake and Lady where laughing. "Ok, ok. I'll talk to Cake and Mochro and see if they'll let you dudes stay," Jake laughed, and the girls practically screamed.

"Oh, thank you so much, Jake! Ich bin so glücklich, ich könnte, ich könnte!" Bonnie exclaimed, and fainted on the couch. "There she goes, speaking German again..." Marceline smiled, and tackled Marshall in a hug. "Dude, I'm gonna torture you so much!" She smiled evilly, and Marshall pinned her to the ground. "So will I, Marceline the Vampire Queen!" Marshall and Marceline had blushes on their faces, both noticing. They quickly got up, and expected their friends. Finn has on his signature bear hoodie, blonde hair showing, black shorts, a green fingerless glove, and black high tops. Blaze had on a plain orange t-shirt with the words 'Keep Calm and Light 'Em Up' in bold, black letters, blue ripped jeans, and orange sneakers. His red bangs where covering most of his face.

Bubba had on a pink beanie with his strawberry blonde hair flipped. He had on his black glasses, a dark pink sweater with a black tie, jeans, and purple sneakers. Marshall had on his red flannel shirt with dark jeans, and his red sneakers. He had on black hipster glasses, and a blood-red beanie. His messy hair to the side. After an hour of convincing, Carey (Cake) finally agreed. She dropped the girls' stuff off, and headed to Korea.

* * *

"Wow. We're living with the guys now," Fionna smiled, and jumped on her mattress. "It was a lot of yelling in Korean, too. A lot of innaporpiate words..." Bonnie sighed, and laid down on her bed. "Dudes, we have to prank the guys! They won't expect it! Let's prank them weenies hard!" Marceline cheered, and jumped on the bed with Fionna. "Hey, where's Aidan?" Bonnie asked. The girls stopped jumping around on their beds and looked around the room. "She's not here. She's probably outside by a fire or something," Marceline said, and tackled Fionna on the bed. While the girls where wrestling, Bonnie went over to the window and saw Aidan and Finn sitting by each other with a crackling fire. "Oh, Aidan. If only you knew..." Bonnie sighed, and went back to bed. "Ooooh! Is someone jelly?" Marceline teased. Bonnie blushed. "No! I am not jealous of Aidan and Finn!" "So you were stalking them?" Fionna asked, also teasing. "No! Besides, Finn rejected me two years ago..." "Oooh. You just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D rejected!" Marceline cheered. Fionna frowned. "Marcy, stop being mean to Bonnie! Besides, she likes Bubba now, doesn't she?" Fionna smiled. Bonnie blushed.

"N-No." "Don't stop, belivin'! Hold on to your feelings!" Marceline and Fionna sang. "Oh, put a sock in it!" Bonnie grinned, and chucked a pillow at the two girls. Soon, they had a full on pillow fight.

* * *

"You'll get to see them, soon," Finn smiled, and wrapped his arm around the crying Aidan. "Really?" she sniffed. "Of course! Your too awesome for them to leave you behind!" Aidan smiled and laughed, as she watching the flames dance. "Your really sweet, Finn. Thanks." She snuggled closer to Finn. He blushed. "I don't like seeing girls cry. It's...wrongetous." "Hahaha." Her amber eyes met with his baby blue ones, and the stared at each other, in silence. They leaned closer and closer in till..."Yo, Aidan! Time for bed!" Marceline called through the girls' window, and closed it. Aidan sighed. "Guess I'll ee you at breakfast?" Finn asked. "Yeah. Defiantly."

Aidan got her blanket, and walked up the stairs, to her room she shared with four other girls. It was actually big. REALLY big. Aidan slammed the door, and sighed. "Marcy, that was a bad time to call for bed," Aidan glared. "Hey, I didn't wanna ruin your time with Finny Boy. Bonnie told me to do it!" the pale girl defended. Aidan looked at Bonnie, who had a look of jealousy, and regret in her eyes. "Why? You know I like Finn!" Aidan yelled, but low enough so the boys wouldn't hear. "Aidan, it is ten o' clock at night! You need to get to bed!" "Oh, so that's your excuse?" "Yeah, it is!" Bonnie froze, and replayed what she said in her mind. "Oh my glob. Look, I'm sor-" "Save. It." Aidan gritted through her teeth, and went to her bed, and turned around to face the wall.

"Uhhhh. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight, guys..." Fionna mumbled, and climbed in her bed. Marceline looked at Bonnie, and sighed. "Look, it's either Finn or Bubba. You know she likes Finn! Stop all this jealous biz!" "I'm not jealous!" "Oh really? Then why did you tell me to call her in for bed when she was about to have her first kiss. With _Finn_. I don't know why you hold a grudge against our lil' sis, but you need to stop." Marceline said, and crawled into bed. Bonnie had tears in her eyes, but wiped them away. She climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The boys' all had shocked looks on their faces. Due to the thin walls in the house, they heard _everything_. "Wow. Finny Boy has a girlfriend!" Marshall whispered, and playfully punched Finn's arm. Finn's face looked like a tomato. "He's a player too. Two girls like him. Just...wow," Blaze smiled, and climbed into his bead. "But, Bonnie's heart belongs to mine. But she likes you, too," Bubba sighed, and climbed into bed. Marshall smirked, and looked over at Finn. "Wow, the first night, and drama all ready started. New record!" Finn smiled, and throwed a pillow over to Marshall Lee. "Whatever, dude. I only like Aidan."


	2. Bacon Is Everyones Friend

Aidan woke up with blood-shot eyes. She looked around her room, and sighed of relief. _It was all a dream. Dad isn't here..._she thought. She looked around the room, examining her sisters. Marceline was sleeping in a dead man's form, snoring loudly, and then turn over on her side. Bonnie was sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face. Fionna was wrapped up in her layer of sheets, and was hanging off of the bed. Aidan smiled at her sisters, excluding Bonnie, and got out of bed. She looked at the digital clock on the dresser, and read 4:30 am. _Fionna should be up by now._

She put her fire-red hair in a low ponytail, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Aidan's P.O.V

They should be up by now! Ugh! Lazy heads! Well, might as well get breakfast started. I walked over to the fridge, and opened it up. Ugh. They need to clean it! Actually, they need to clean the kitchen! I opened the fridge, to be opened by the smell of bacon. And more bacon. And more. A ketchup bottle here, mysterious substance there. Wow. What is it? I picked up the bowl with mysterious edible (I hope) substance. I swear to glob I saw a skull like fog appear from it! I sniffed it, and quickly put it back. I instantly barfed on the island, and closed the fridge door. Oh, man. They have some seriously cleaning to do!

I ran up the stairs, and flipped on the lights to our room. "Rise and shine sisters! We got some cleaning to do!" I announced, and a pillow was thrown at my face. I quickly dodged it with my quick reflexes, and frowned. "Shut up! It's five in the morning!" Marceline yelled. Sigh. Marceline wasn't really a morning person. "Actually, it's four thirty-nine," I said. Marceline groaned. "That's even worse! Wake me up when it's time for lunch!" "What is all this commotion about?" Bonnie asked, and sat up in bed and put her glasses on. "I wanna clean the kitchen! It's gross! And I don't wanna eat in a gross kitchen!"

"I'll help, FP!" Fionna smiled, and ran by my side. "Are you flippin' kidding me!? You woke me up at frickin' six whatever it is in the morning just to clean a stupid _kitchen_!? Uncle Hunson's kitchen is worser than theres! It even has rat's living in it!" Marceline yelled. I shuddered at the thought. "Trust me Marce, you'll want to fix that mess as soon as your eyes land on it!" "Oh, really?" "Yeah! So up and at 'em!" I smiled, and skipped to the kitchen with Fionna.

I could hear Marceline stomp down the stairs. "This chick must be crazy! Thinkin' I'll wake up at six whatever in the morning to clean up a stupid kit-AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, as she saw the most horrifying kitchen in her life. "Is that...vomit?" Bonnie asked. "Uh, yeah. It's mine, actually..." I trailed off. "Well did you at least think of cleaning it up? It smells gross!" Fionna frowned. "All vomit smells gross!" Marceline said, and tied her long hair in pigtails. "I'm already up, so let's get this over..." I smiled at Fionna. "What time is it?" "Cleaning up the kitchen montage!" she smiled, and high fived me.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Shouldn't they be up by now!? They should get their sorry butts down here, and gawk in the beauty of now what this kitchen has become! Me and Fionna even did Before and After photos! UGH! There gonna get it!" I yelled, and Marceline calmed me down. "Calm down, red-head. Your gonna explode!" "Actually, that sounds like a good idea! We can make breakfast for them! To repay them for letting us stay in their home. "For once, that's actually a good idea, Aidan!" Bonnie smiled.

"Hold up! Stop the car! Who said we where gonna fix breakfast? I didn't sign up for cafeteria duty!" Marceline frowned. "Marceline, Marshall would love it!" Fionna and Bonnie exclaimed. Marcy blushed, and just mumbled an "Okay." "So what does the guys like anyways?" Bonnie asked. I brainstormed for a while. "Well, Finn does like smoked bacon. I can build a fire outside and cook it myself," I smiled.

"Oooh! Can I help you? Blaze like smoke bacon too!" Fionna smiled. "Sure, okay! What are you gonna cook for Marsh, hm Marce?" I asked, a big grin on my face, and an eyebrow raised up, knowing who her crush is. She blushed, and looked down at her shoes. "Uh...I'll just cook him some strawberry pancakes..." I glanced over at Bonnie, who was already mixing eggs and stuff into a bowl. "What are you doing for Bubba?" Fionna asked. "Oh! Well, I'm cooking him a cheese omlet, french toast, grapes, and orange juice!" she smiled. "You can't cook orange juice," Marceline said. "Sigh. You know what I mean! Now, chop chop! Get to work ladies!" I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the now clean smelling fridge.

We all got to work, and soon, the breakfast was finished. Of course we fixed some for ourselves, Jake, and Lady. We aren't maids! After setting everything perfectly on the table, we sighed. "Finally! And what time is it? 7:30. Wow, I am _so _gonna kill you, Aidan," Marceline smiled, and I smiled back. "Hey! It was worth it!" "Wait. Aren't we forgetting something?"Fionna asked. "Uh, no. We already got toast, bacon, eggs, strawberry pancakes- wait. Bacon Pancakes! We forgot about the Bacon Pancakes!" I yelled. All of us started to panic. HOW COULD WE FORGET ABOUT THE BACON PANCAKES!? THAT'S OUR MOST FAVORITE THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!

We ran around quickly, grabbing two packets of bacon, eggs, milk, butter. Oh, gosh!

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

I was sleeping so peacefully! I was having this awesome dream where me and Marceline where rockin' out on Guitar Hero. But of course, all good dreams have to come to an end. Why mine? You ask. Well, because our older brother, Jake, told us to get up because he smelled food. "Jake, here's a quarter, go call somebody who cares!" I said, and threw a random quarter ( from Bubba's wallet) at him. "Oh, really?" he asked. "Yeah, really!" "Well, guess we'll have to eat all your bacon!" I was immediately up, and ran out of my bed, tripping over some of my clothes, and rushed past Jake. He chuckled at me, and was right behind me.

When I got downstairs to the kitchen, I was met with three other male faces, all staring in complete shock. Well, except Bubba. He looked happy for some reason. I met their gazes, and soon stared at the kitchen with like Finn and Blaze. Jake also did the same. The girls where running around the kitchen, flour smudges on there faces. Did I mean _clean _kitchen.

_**CLEAN KITCHEN!**_ Kitchen. Ours. Clean. Spotless. I walked up to the girls, and they stopped immediately. "What the H-E- double hockey sticks _happened!?_" I asked. "Well, uh. Your kitchen was really gross, so we cleaned it up for ya. Then we made y'all some breakfast, cause y'know, where all grateful and junk," FP explained.

"What happened to our manly smell!? It smells like...girl stuff now!" Blaze exclaimed. "We just wanted to help!" Fionna said. "Well you could help, by messing up our kitchen again! We don't want this fruity smell while we're eating!" Jake said. "Oh, so we should just mess up your kitchen again, by cleaning it a while frickin' three straight hours, waking up at freaking four something in the _morning_, and all we get is no thanks?" Marceline exclaimed, her dark brown eyes turning darker.

"Um, yeah!" Finn said. Marceline gritted her teeth, and got a whole bag of flour. She walked over to me, and dumped it all over my head. "My hair!" I yelled. Aidan cracked an egg on Finn's face, Bonnie and Bubba just quietly ate their breakfast, and Fionna shoved hot bacon down Blaze's pants. "What in all the strawberries in the world did you do!?" I yelled. "Nothing." she smiled, innocently. I smiled evilly, and shoved some flour or her hair. She gasped, and soon smiled. Almost devilish. Scratch that. It looked so scary, that it looked like she was the daughter of the devil.

"You will regret that for as long as you live." She grabbed the flour bag from my head, and sprayed it all over us boys. The girls laughed, but we soon egged them. "This is war!" Aidan said, and went behind the counter. Soon, it was a food fight. I got some strawberries stuffed down my pants. After we where finish, we all wiped ourselves clean, and ate the girls' breakfast. Or what was left of it.

"Pass the bacon, please." Finn asked Aidan. She blushed and smiled, and went to touch...nothing. Her eyes widened, and she looked like she was about to cry. "There is no bacon..." "What!?" all of us asked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake cried, and ran upstairs to his room. "What do you mean there's no bacon!? We cooked at least to feed a mini army!" Marcy yelled. "I said, THERE IS NO BACON!" Aidan yelled. Marceline stopped talking, and went to go cry in a corner with Fionna and Bonnie. "I hate myself! I'm gonna go cry now!" Finn said, and Blaze just went outside and started yelling. I sniffed. "Wait, is this...bacon?" I asked myself.

I grabbed the object, and took a bite of it! "Yes! BACON!" I yelled, and quickly regretetd it, because I just got trampled by nine people for two pieces of bacon.


	3. ---- READ ME! -----

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I NEED A PARTNER IN CRIME! Seriously, I'm dry out of idea's, and I was thinking of deleting or giving me stories away. So...if any peeps wurv my stories and jazz like that, you'll totally make a perfect partner!

IN ESPANOL:

ATENCION! ATENCION! NECESITO UN SOCIO EN CRIMEN! En serio, estoy seco, alejado de la idea, y yo estaba pensando en eliminar o darme historias de distancia. Así que ... si alguna píos wurv mis historias y jazz como eso, usted totalmente hace una pareja perfecta!

IN KOREAN:

juui ! juui ! naneun beomjoepateuneoga pil-yohabnida ! jinsim-eulo, naneun saeng-gag ui geonjo haeyo , nan sagje ui saeng-gag ina meolli jeoege iyagileul jugo iss-eossda . geulaeseo ... eotteon chingudeul eun geuleon nae iyagiwa jaejeu wurv gyeong-u , dangsin-eun wanjeonhiwanbyeoghan pateuneo leul mandeul geo ya!

RUSSIAN:

VNIMANIYe ! VNIMANIYe ! Mne nuzhen partner v prestuplenii ! Ser'yezno, ya sukhim iz idei , i ya dumal o udaleniye ili davaya mne istorii daleko. Tak ... yesli takovyye vyglyadyvayet wurv moi rasskazy i dzhaz tak, vy budete polnost'yu sdelat' ideal'nyy partner !

AND FINALLY, FRENCH:

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! J'ai besoin d'un partenaire dans le crime! Sérieusement, je suis sec sur l'idée de, et je pensais à la suppression ou me donner des histoires de suite. Alors ... le cas échéant potes wurv mes histoires et le jazz comme ça, vous aurez tout à fait faire un partenaire idéal!


End file.
